Kyoko becomes a Prostitute
by OceanNeoJet
Summary: The page gap is a mythril


One rainoy naight, Kyochi senpai told the gorillas to meet in Yui's condo to discuss something. "Do you know what Kaioko chan asked us to discass Yuir kouhai?" Akarma chon asked Yui. "Probably about her pudding expiring & her agender sex doll explodie or something?"

Kyoko, then, entered the apartamendo. "I have someding delightfur to announce my lesbian slav- I mean friends!" Everyuno was hearing her with anticipitation. "Gauys, I have faound a job as a prostitutor in a lesbianium club!1!1!"

Everyone was shokko for a bit & Yui asker "NANDATO!?" "Yes!" Kalos said. "I have found a job wich is my hobby too & by hobby, I mean dansync in front of other dykes so I can make myself & the other lgbtquiaeyayylmao customers' cunts soaking wet hehehehehohooohohoho!" said the homoerotic teen in proletarian.

"What in the name of Obelisk is this fucking cunt sayaing?" Aikarly & Cheeto said. Yurni, while hearing this bullshit, screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" while punc hing Kronos in her cunt loving guts for spouting gayness.

A loud "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" could be herald from Kyioko after becoming the 95th Hokage from that punch & told to Yui "Wait, YUi chink it's okay to be white, wtf are you doing you demigirl virginar!?"

Akaro & Chinavase tore the sinks of Yui's house & instantly smashed them across Kyona's head. "We'll save you Kyoko tan!" Akari said to her while breaking a vase on her fucking head. "NOOOOOOOOO STOOAAPPP YOU NIGGERSS S WHAT THE FUCK AAAAAAAAAA!" Kyoko said to her squad.

After the girls ran out of things to break on Karioco's head about her being a slut,Yui said "Are you okay now Kali tan?" in Oslo. "No, you unemployed trash & tell that ginger bitch to stop throwing plants at my faceano!" Kakarot said while pointing at Akarin.  
"I was telling the truth!" she explainard

"NONONONONO! She's steal saying that, how can we stop her my prince?" Chinese asked Yumi sama. Kyoko continued "I'll send you the location of za clubo I work, come there in an hour" while she ran off Yuzi's house, dodging the toilet Yui threw at her with 30% of her Nen power.

"What will we do, Yura? Should we go in that satanistic adjustment flat earth club?" Axiel chin asked Yui kouhai. "Ja, ja" she respondeod.

Five minutes lator, the flamboyant lesbian sent them the location of her clap & the gorles called a cab.

While getting there, zey noticord that the cramp driver looked like a Joi terrorist. They paid the taxui man & Akari said "Thank you, Taxi Driver senpai!" H e respondeol "Taxi Driver ja nai, Katsura da!" & then drove to the nearest cliff, whien an explosion could be heard in the distance. "We need more people like dis in this worl" Yui said while heading to the clubor's entraince with her fams.

So, xey entered the sewer of society. It was pure shitfuck. Fucking dykes ereerywhere, touching, kissing, fucking themselves & so on. Tens of poru dancers & 3 large bar tablurus could be seen with the bartenders being non binaries Mohawk leper looking motherfuckers.

"Help us Ra!" Akarom thot. The gurls began to panic.  
"Not even Chinatsu could fall so low" Yui said. "I know right!?" Chindler answered. They noticed Kyoko dancing there, while some Buzzfeed employees & Hokuto no Ken Mohawk looking dykes were throwing dollars & yen at her vaginal cavities & assinor. "No, what is this hel!l?" Yui cried to herself.

"They could hear the dykes' convos. "Zis club is amazing, I have touched so many clits hear that my pussy has gone numb! I'll totally subscribe for one month" one robot looking yuri fascinator said to another drill hair lesbo.

"Pudding Lover chan (Kyoko's stripper nickname) is making more cash raining than planes that rained in 9/11" a short haired dyke said looking like a salaryman, while fisting a $10 yen pound in Kyoko's clitori.

"OOO!" Kyoko said in Roblox while kissing that dyke's forehead & telling her a bed time story while lap dancing.

They could sonar a nearby pore dancerrai wearing a hijab or some sort, while shouting "$1 for Muslim cosplay, throw me stoners gurls, first dyke that throws me furst Iraqrock gets a Playstation 6Six X Pro Next Gen Magnanimous Elite Queen"

The 3 garos sat on the bar, keeping a low profile, pretendignir not to noticor their disgrace of a squad member. They orderad some green bull & sodas instead of arcohole bcz they're minorsities. "Hahaha you lame cunts, carefuru not to get drunk on water, okay?" said the blue mowahk agender bigendernecrophiliac female that was the bartenderanian mocking them. "Fuck off stupid ass" Yui thought.

The poor girls began to drink their refreshments, acknowledging the hell they were in. They could even hear severalus snape moans in the toilets, knowing that they could catch STDs just from going insidez the bathrobes. "I want to go home! Let's go home gurls!" Akari said to Yui & Cyanor. "Control yourself Akaren!" Yui shook her by putting her handrknobs on Akria's shoulder pads.

The things that could be heared from the toilets were abysmal. "Shove that toilet lid up my ass Konata chan aaaaaaoooaaaa!" "Flush my leg down the toiretto zat's my fetish!" "Make me eat the toilet paper that you cleanerd your asshone aoaooeoereeiiieeeee!"

"JESUSOOOORRRR!" they thought in Azkaban. Akaro calmed her buns down & the garlics started coolllling downy & analyzing their situation. Then, a blue's clues short haired dyke sat on the stool near Akaryan & the girlowsticks shat themselves from fear by being near to a foreign intergalactic species.

"Herro bureautiful!" the short haired big boobed sailor moon character look alike dyke said to Akaron. Akarlos praised the 12 Greek gods with all her might & calmed calmed calmed xerself downa. "He-he-hello, mate." She said in some Tea language as a reflex from her anxietary.

"Are you here wit yo fuckbuddies? Wanna have a gud timer? What's your namao btw?" she said. Akarin knew that this wasn't a prostitute but a regular religious customer. Many clit lickers came here for a fuck 'n' meeat.

"It-it's Akari. Wha-what do you mean guten time senpai, hoho bloody herr?" she said in an akcckward tea manner to the STD absorber. "Hahaha playing innocent, are we? I am Loona Baloona. Xe can just "talk in that red room & talkuru about our non binary apache pronouns & then do some tribbing, don't you think?" she answered with a kinky wink. Akari was trembling.

"I want to bash her head open in the name of the moon!" Akarla thought. While, this was happening, a loli lesbian articulator had teleported near Yuni & Chinatsol.

"HEEEEEYYYYY GUUUURLS, how are ya doing?" she said to them "Hi." Zey respondeord. "I have my squad of 3 lolis escavators *wink wink* & 2 20 y.o. demidigitalgirls kicking it up! Wanna have a septillion orgy?" Yeui & China were screaming internally & just nodded negativury.

"Heh, it's your Gryffindor loss." The loli yuri harem owner said, sitting on a nearby stool. A weird soundie effector could be heard, announcing the presence of the pimp owner of this Not Amusement club. The pimp had made her appearance on one of the polar dancinors stages. At this time Kyoka had come down from the pole to greet za girls with money leaking from every hole in her bodiz.

What the Yurus saw on the stage was out of this wurlo. The pimp owner of this place was Ayano Sugiura, the student council's vice prez. "YAAAAAMEEEERRROOOOOOOOOOO!" Yui thought in Unintelligible Korean. "Yes, our pimp master sensei here is Ayanou chan, isn't that great!?" Kolololokyono said to her republic fams.

Ayanoler picked a mic & said "I want to give a prize for our 3 top hooke- I mean employes of the month. 3rd is Poppy Sponge-o-holi for being the most famous anal Bpouncer of them all" she said, while some pink haired bimbo out of a 5093th tier manga came to claim her prize which was a 10 inch prink vibrator, while the other Lesbos were clapping their asscheekis

"2nd is Legal Loli Breeky Excavator for the best loli action we could ever dream of" while the loli who asked Yuro & Chinor to attend their orgium stood up & claimed her prize which was a 2.5 m black sex doll. "1st is…" while drums could be heard & by drums I mean slapped clits " …it's Pudding Lover sama" while pointing to Karzo.

"I knew it!" Kyoko shouted & went to claim her prize, while Ayano slapped her assbone with 3095 decibells. "You get the best sister fister – my mom is her assister award & you get puddings for a lifetime." She said. "YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYOOOEEEAAAAAAAAA!" Kalium shouted while rubbing Ayano's left nippuru.

Mohawks, dykes, lolis, yuris & feminine orcs were all clapping. "This is true pain!" as Aki, Yurli & CCholo saw the fall of their society. But there was more despair to go on. The blue short haired dyke's attentive fell to Akargi agaion Bananas in Pyjamas

"So, where were we? We really need to hookeon up, you're really estate qute!" she said to the redhord. "Thanks, bloody hell!" she said in Teaspoon. "She then started touching the invisible girl's thighs in a food wars manner. The resbian noticed Akagorn's fear. "Don't worrie, Araronie swan, me make you love long time, succy succy!"

Akari was at her limit. The surroundings, her situation, it was impossible to calm down. "Someone…he-hel-help meeez" she thought. "Btw, what are your pronouns? Mine are Barroon, Apollo, Xerxes & Obelisk the Tormentor but you can call me Obeli chan! Tee hee!" said the dykor

Akari froze. That alpha homo mentioned something inconceivable. She played with the ReddoBun's religion wich was Obelisk. Fear was replaced with anger. Pure anger. She became fast & furious 8. Akari couldn't hear anything besides her thoughts. She was at her elimit.

The redhairod grabbed her glass of soda. "What' chou doing there? Oh, do you wanna spread it all over ma pussi, kinky girl? Or we can use it as a lube replicantor & touch ourselves heheho" the dykie said. Then, with one quick sword move manual, she smashed her glass of soda on that dyke's jaw! She fell down from her stool.

The claps & stopped as everyone looked at Akarin with curiosity & perversion. Akari, now pissed, shouted "OBELISK THE TORMEEEEENTOOORRRR FFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKK TTTHEEESSEEEEE CREEETTTTIIIIIIIIN CCUUUUUUNTSS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!" while summoning a blue giant with 4000/4000 atk def from a children's card game.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUCK!? AAAAAAAOOOOOAAAAAAA" the crownd shouturd. Obelisk punched the heretic lesbian that hit on Akarino & started punching the shit out of these lesbian hookerors & crowdium! Faces were breaking, screamongs erywhere, STDs flew in the airo & Ayano hid in her office with Kyloko.

Yui & China were chanting in favoir iof Akaron as she kept leading Obelisk to kill those motherfuckers. The redhead armed herself with a bar stool & started bashing headoras too, with her squiad, Yuzi & Chineedee.

Some lezzies fought back, but got their shittor lives ended while some others tried to escapee. Then, a mysterious figure opened the bar's doors, coming from the highway. It was the cab driver. "Cab Driver sama, you came back!" Aero said with tears in her eyes.

He grabbed a pole & went straight for the crowdie tryng to leave & said "Cab Driver sama ja nai, KATSURAAA DAAAA!" smashing anything that came in his way.

"What we'll do with Ayano & Kyoko?" Yui asked the hydra redhired leador. "We'll kill them! They're not the friends we knew anymore! We need to save their souls!" & the gorlias agreedo. Ayano & Kyoko were in the office, under the desk, debating about a last blowjob before seeing their lord & savior. Wizout a momentum's notice, Obelisko grabbed an entire bar & threw it in the office destroying anything lesbianic in za way.

Ayono was instantly crashed to rip in memos R.I.P. "Yuri on Ice was the fall of the anime industry" – Sasukor koono , while Krokodile jumped with a poleue in her hands jump diving for Obelisk & Akarinor's head. That was the finaru clash!

Akarie shouted "FOOOOR THE PUURRIIIITTTYYY OOOF THIIISS WOOOORLD!" throwing her stool & Obelisk chan's fist on Kyoka. Kyoko shouted "FOR OOORRRLAAAAANDOOOOOOO!"

Obelisk swan's fist met Kyokrol's pole, when a sudden light appeared. From the light, appeared Horakthyyy The Creator, a fusion of Obelisk & the 2 other gods, Ra & Slifer! "BAAAAAAAKKKAAAAAAAANNNNNAAAAAAAAAA!" Akava, Yuvi & Cherry & shouted.

"It's over! I made the Creator a lesbian with my hormones! You have anime betrayed me & you'll meet your end before I rape you!" Kyoko said to her now nonsquad. "What'll we do!? WHAT DO WE DOOOOOOOO!?" the girls were terrified.

Then, a miracle happened. Horakthy charged her lesbian fist when the cab driver appeareda before her. He grabbed her by the anal cavities & shoved his sword up her ass, destroying Horakthy the Creator. "NNNNNNAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNOIIIIIIIIII!?" Kamaoko screamed.

"NONONONO, it's impossible! A-A-Are you Zura, the legendary Joi terrorist!?" she screimioad. "Yes, Zura ja nai, Katsura da!" he said. Zen, Akarinie got closer. "It's over Kyoko chan." "I know Akarin, it's timer 4 me to goes!" she said in Soho. "No, sorry Karni chan, kirruing is not the answer. Return to us!" Kyoko was moved with tyres in her ayes & grabbed Akariez's hand. The girls hugged & as they reclaimed their friendship, Yui & Cherna were moved too hugging Kyoko chan too.

But something was off. Obelisk was standing still for some time now weirdly. "Obelisk!?" Akaro asked letting go of the now non-prostitute Kyoko. Obelisk turned to Akarin & said "I-I-I-I-I BECAAAAMEEEEEE HOOORAAAAKTHYYYYY! "WUUUUUUUUUUTTTT!" the girls screamed as the lesbian Horakthy non binary Obelisk bodied let a pink laser from her mouth that hit the earth, instantly explodiring anything for the sake of lesbianism.

"I AM GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDD!"

R.I.P. Kalamity senpai, Aragorn chan, Yurni san, Xiaomi pink chan "vaporwave harem is the new black" – Lettonian sama


End file.
